La Llegada
by Eowyn 007
Summary: CP.3 BIEN! YA!Review!!!Esta Historia trata de Arwen/Aragorn-Eowyn/faramir al principio Eowyn se enamora de Aragorn.. pero luegoo?? capitulo nuevooo!! Arwen y Éowyn c encuentran!!! k pasa!!
1. Default Chapter

          **         La Llegada  **

**p.d. Holaaa!!! ****Oigan por favor dejen reviews!! Digan si les gusto o no, o lo que quieran . gracias . se uidan byee!!!**

**Capitulo 1**

**Era un dia****lluvioso , habia mucho viento y estaba oscureciendo, estaba una elfa de cabello negro cabalgando en el bosque.**

"¿ Que quien soy? Soy Arwen hija de Elrond, vivia en Rivendel y ahora parto hacia Gondor, para luchar a lado de mi amado Aragorn en la guerra del anillo , tengo conmigo al espada de Isildur que sera parte importante de la guerra, Galadriel me hablo sobre lo que pasara en el futuro.

**Hace unos dias cuando parti de Rivendel , tuve que despedirme de mi padre y  eso fue lo mas dificil que he hecho en mi vida, el saber que tal vez no lo vuelva a ver jamas, o que tal vez pronto lo vea no lo se. Ahora una parte de mi corazon se queda con mi padre, y la otra esta esperando ansiosamente a llegar a Gondor con Aragorn , aquí empieza mi viaje ".**

**                                    Arwen.**

**p.d. perqon que este tan corto, pero al siguiente capitulo le agregare mas cosas, ojala les guste!! **


	2. cApItULO 2 dEfInItIvO !

Hooola!! Oigan!!! Me ekivoke la historia d antes no es ¡!!! es esta!!! Es k ps la verdad io de estupida me ekivoke cuando subi el cap 2 1! Asi k Espero k les guste mi historia jajaja y perdonen d nuevo el error k cometi antes, pr favor pongan reviews ¡! kiero saber k piensan!! Yo c k por ahora es mucho d arwen y aragorn, pero luego viene la accion algo va a pasar jaja gracias!!! se cuidan!!!Eowyn 007  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO II  
  
Paso un tiempo y Arwen llego a un bosque, hermoso y alto, pero también oscuro, lleno de árboles, de plantas , raíces y todo aquello que formaba parte de el bosque de Fangorn. Cada vez que se adentraba más y más, se escuchaban mas ruidos, se volvía mas oscuro y se sentía mas vigilada que nunca, porque todos aquellos árboles aunque parecieran dormidos, la vigilaban y hablaban entre si, con gruñidos, con el viento y con las ramas porque se decía que el bosque de Fangorn estaba embrujado, los árboles tenían vida y un corazón que data desde hace más de miles de años, desde que nacieron los primeros nacidos , los Elfos.  
  
Arwen cabalgo toda la noche esperando poder cruzar antes del amanecer o encontrar algún lugar donde descansar. Cabalgo y cabalgo toda la noche hasta que llego a lo mas profundo del bosque donde todo era oscuro y gris y se encontró con un árbol de gran tamaño, un humanoide por asi decirlo, este se quedo mirando con extrañeza a Arwen y le dijo: - Quien eres tu bella dama? Y que haces en el bosque de Fangorn a tan altas horas de la noche??_dijo el enorme árbol, diciendo estas palabras lentamente , con un sonido que solo los árboles saben hacer, como eso de Bararum, canturrean y dicen todas las cosas lentas, porque estos árboles no son normales, son Ents. - Mi nombre es Arwen Undomiel hija de Elrond , y estoy buscando la salida del bosque o algun lugar en el que pueda descansar esta noche, siento haberlo molestado, pero quien es usted? O que es usted?_dijo Arwen con entrañeza al ver al enorme árbol, y al mismo tiempo volteando a los lados para ver si había algún otro árbol como aquel que tenia enfrente, pero no vio ninguno.- Mi nombre es Bárbol, pero también me llaman Fangorn, porque todo este bosque es mío; y pues yo no soy un árbol normal como puedes ver, yo soy un Ent, un pastor de árboles también suelen llamarnos_dijo Bárbol.-Ah! Si es verdad, había escuchado hablar mucho sobre los Ents, porque mi padre tiene muy buen trato con todos ustedes, y toda mi gente ama los bosques como yo, pero nunca me habia tocado pasear en un bosque como este, es tan diferente a los demás,este parece haber visto y haber sido parte de muchas cosas que sucedieron hace mucho tiempo._dijo Arwen viendo a Bárbol a los ojos, esos ojos graves , profundos y lindos como si pudiera tan solo con una sola mirada recordar todo lo que paso en fuertes tiempos de guerra, cuando aun la oscuridad no llegaba a la Tierra Media, cosas que pasaron aun antes de que ella naciera.- Princesa Arwen si deseas te puedo ofrecer mi casa para que pases la noche_dijo Bárbol. -Gracias, Bárbol te lo agradecería mucho_dijo Arwen. Y asi Bárbol condujo a Arwen hacia su casa.  
  
Temprano por la mañana Arwen ya estaba lista para partir, decidió ir primero a Rohan , tenia el presentimiento de que tal vez, solo tal vez , el estaría ahí. -Gracias por todo Bárbol, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún dia!!_dijo Arwen con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- No fue nada princesa, estoy seguro que nos volveremos algún día, vete con cuidado ya que he sabido que hay orcos en el camino._dijo Bárbol, devolviendo la sonrisa. Así partió Arwen del bosque de Fangorn, subió a su caballo y con la mano se despidió de Bárbol.  
  
Arwen al salir del Bosque de Fangorn, cabalgo una parte del camino y a lo lejos logro ver que delante de ella se erguían las montañas del sur, llenas de nieve, y también logro ver numerosos valles que se extendían a lo lejos también muchas montañas pero algo le llamo la atención pues vio el pico de una montaña , donde había un valle y a la entrada de este alcanzo a ver una muralla y delante de esta dos centinelas protegiendo las puertas de su país , adentro de las murallas alcanzo a ver unas cuantas casas. Al ver esto supo que pronto llegaría a Rohan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Era de tarde, el sol apenas se metía y Aragorn se encontraba en Rohan, viendo meterse al sol en el balcón de su cuarto en Meduseld, de pronto recordó muchas cosas, muchas que estaban lejos, cosas que habían pasado, cosas que se habían dicho.  
  
Flasback de Arwen y Aragorn en Imladris  
  
"A si i-dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn, Ú or le a ú or nin" = La sombra todavía no se acerca, ni sobre ti ni sobre mi. ¿ Renich i lú i erui govannem?= Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?_dijo Arwen mirando a los ojos a Aragorn. " Nauthannem i ned ôl reniannen " = Pensé que vagaba en un sueño_dijo Aragorn, recordando todo perfectamente como si se hubieran conocido ayer, el la amaba pero sabia que ella no podría ser su esposa. Despues empezó a recordar muchas cosas, pero algo lo saco del trance.  
  
Mi Señor_dijo Eowyn , Doncella de Rohan. - Lo he interrumpido?_pregunto de nuevo. _ Lo siento, que paso_dijo Aragorn, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y miro a Eowyn._ Mi Señor, El Rey Théoden y mi hermano Éomer desean hablar con usted, lo esperan abajo._dijo Eowyn haciendo una reverencia.- Mi señora, no tienes que hacer la reverencia, no es necesario_dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa en la cara._ Dile a al rey y a tu hermano que en un momento voy con ellos. Asi Eowyn salio de la habitación, enamorandose cada vez más de Aragorn.  
  
-Aquí estoy mi Señor, me buscaba_dijo Aragorn al Rey y a Éomer . Haciendo una reverencia al entrar y tomo asiento en la mesa del rey. -Buenas tardes , Aragorn_dijeron Eómer y el Rey.-Bueno estamos aquí para discutir, que pasara con Rohan en esta guerra del anillo_dijo El rey Théoden . Dirijiendose a todos los presentes que eran algunos de los Senescales de el Ejercito de Rohan incluido Éomer, también a Aragorn. Ayudaremos a nuestro vecino y antes aliado Gondor, olvidaremos la alianza que tuvimos en el pasado?_dijo El Rey. Alguien entro a la sala interrumpiendo al rey, era Eowyn la sobrina del rey, con un lindo vestido blanco, y el pelo que le caía debajo de los hombros.- Mi Rey, puedo participar en vuestra junta?_ dijo Eowyn haciendo una reverencia frente al rey, pregunto al rey. -No lo siento, hija, sabes que las mujeres no pueden participar en esta clase de juntas._dijo El rey Théoden. -Pero, Mi señor, tal vez yo pueda ayudar_dijo Eowyn. - Lo siento hija, ya escuchaste mi respuesta, si necesitamos algo, te lo haré saber._dijo el rey._Bien, compermiso a todos._dijo Eowyn haciendo de nuevo una reverencia, y se retiro. Eowyn reventaba de coraje por dentro, porque no le permitian participar en las estrategias de guerra, en los planes del pais, en las batallas.Estaba enojada y decepcionada. Asi que salio, fue por su caballo y fue a dar un paseo, desde una colina cerca pudo observa que a lo lejos una mujer de pelo oscuro venia cabalgando a lo lejos y se estaba acercando más y más hasta que llegaba a las murallas de Rohan.  
  
  
  
Gracias a a Anariel!! Tigerlily Baggins!! Y a Ardiliel of Sun!! Por tdo su apoyo c cuidan muchooo! Byee!! 


	3. Cap 3

Hooola!!! Oigan perdon.. jaja ta medio cortito.. pero ps es k no tengo mucho tiempo!! Ojala les guste!!! Mil gracias a Anariel!! A Metarel!! A Tigerlily Baggins!! A Lothluin!! Ardiliel!! Y ps por favor dejen review!! Si les gustoo!! O no ¡ ps tb!  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO III  
  
  
  
  
  
Éowyn cabalgo colina abajo, y cruzo enormes praderas, piso la hierba , y sintio como refescaba el aire, el enojo empezaba a apagarse y se vio una sonrisa en su cara. Disfruto del hermoso paisaje de Edoras con el sol metiéndose atrás de esta, vio como las sombras empezaban a caer, y como los animales se empezaban a meter a sus casas, poco a poco empezaba a anochecer.  
  
Cabalgo más, el camino era largo y daba a una arboleda llena de sauces, era algo parecido a un bosque, los árboles eran altos y hermosos, todos eran verdes en el dia, pero ahora se volvian oscuros pero igualmente hermosos porque llegaba la noche. La arboleda era grande, muy grande y el río que cruzaba a su lado, resplandecía con la luz de la luna, asi Éowyn rondo por ahí largo tiempo, habia olvidado a la extraña mujer de pelo negro, la que se adentraba cada vez más y más en La Marca. De repente al recordar muchas cosas Éowyn empezo a cantar una cancíon triste , pero a la vez hermosa , que decia algo asi, en la lengua común:  
  
Hace mucho tiempo ya que Eorl el joven piso tierras de la Marca hermoso y alto, valiente y fuerte asi era el.  
  
¿ Donde esta? Todos se preguntan. El caballo y el caballero. Aquel de cabellos dorados y el Padre de los caballos. ¿ Donde esta? El cuerno, y el arpa, y el grito de guerra. ¿ Donde se han quedado? ¿ Adonde se fueron?  
  
Muchas cosas ya pasaron, Las edades ya se fueron, Muchas guerras han pasado Y nunca nadie lo ha sabido,  
  
Eorl el joven yace ahora, Bajo hermosas flores, las llamadas symbelmynë, no me olvides las llamaron, haciendo honor y culto al que un dia llego del norte. El caballo y el caballero.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
  
  
Arwen cabalgo más y más, era de noche y empezaba a refrescar, ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía, habia entrado en una arboleda, vio a esos árboles hermosos, y altos y se enamoro de ellos, cabalgo por ahí un rato y llego hasta un río que estaba al lado de los sauces, desmonto a su caballo y fue a ver el hermoso río. Estaba ahí, frente a ella, su propio reflejo, muchos sauces al lado de ella, y la luna que resplandecía en medio del río. De repente escucho, una música,era una canción hermosa, pero triste y la cantaba una mujer que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Arwen decidio buscarla, quería saber donde estaba y quien era la misteriosa mujer que cantaba. Asi que cabalgo, y siguió el sonido de la música, se escuchaba cada vez, más y más cerca, estaba llegando. De repente vio a una mujer de rizos dorados que caían sobre sus hombros, vestía un vestido blanco hermoso, y traía una espada en la mano, Éowyn cantaba pero aún no se había percatado de la presencia de Arwen.  
  
Éowyn de repente, sintío que alguien la observaba y volteo, y la vío. Era la extraña mujer que había visto en la colina, pero nunca penso encontrarse con ella. Ella era alta, de alto linaje , ella era una elfa, vestía un vestido azul como el cielo, tenía el pelo negro azabache y tenia unos ojos, hermosos, eran azules parecidos a los de ella pero los de la extraña mujer pareciera que hubieran vivido ya muchas edades, que habían visto cosas que los hombres no pueden llegar a imaginar, jamas. Éowyn se acerco a Arwen y le pregunto._Cuál es tu nombre? Y Qué haces en las Tierras de La Marca?- dijo Éowyn. Mi nombre es Arwen Undomiel, hija de Elrond a la que llaman Estrella de la Tarde, y he venido a entregar algo, a buscar a alguien. Y cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Arwen. _ Yo soy Éowyn hija de Éomund, sobrina del Rey Theoden.Veamos, entonces vienes a entregar algo?A buscar a alguien?. Pues me lo contaras camino a Meduseld , ya que es de noche y no puedo permitir que se quede aquí sola, os parece mejor si pasa la noche en el castillo?. Anda vamos,- dijo Éowyn. Con una sonrisa en la cara. Arwen asintió con la cabeza, y ambas caminaron. Éowyn le fue mostrando todo acerca de Rohan, y de Edoras. 


End file.
